Too close for comfort
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Frasier is unhappy with his bachelor status. Daphne provides an interesting solution involving twins.


**Too close for comfort **

Frasier is sitting on the sofa feeling sorry for himself. It is a typical case of: doctor, try thy own medicine. All day long, he had been listening to peoples' troubles and advising them accordingly. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that it was. Today, for some mysterious reason, all the callers had problems that he himself had as well. A man felt undervalued and misunderstood by his parents, mostly his father. A woman was suffering because of some serious sibling rivalry in her family. A trained professional felt the pursuit of his career had caused him to have a dull, actually non-existent, love life. The parallels were not easy to miss. Even Roz had commented on it.

Daphne comes bustling into the living room carrying various grocery bags. She almost trips over and shouts: "Could you give me a hand, Dr. Crane?" Frasier complies, sighing heavily, hopefully gaining her attention by that dramatic sound. Daphne doesn't bite the bait. She could do without the melodrama for a day. He doesn't let her off that easily. Since he cannot discuss these issues with Niles or his father, both of them being part of the problem and he doesn't have a significant other to share it with, which is the other problem, Daphne seems a good option.

"Daphne, can I ask you? What would you do if your life seemed, ehm, unsatisfactory?" "Could you be more vague, Dr. Crane?" she laughs. "Unsatisfactory, how?" "Well," he doesn't want to reveal too much — they do live in the same apartment— "when you haven't achieved some of the more important goals in your life?" "Such as having a nice family, a dog, and what's that other one, a white picket fence? Instead of living in someone's else's place with not even a boyfriend in sight?" "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." "I don't know. I guess I'd try not to give up. Continue to hope or do something to change the situation."

"You know," she continues, a smile around her lips, "I saw something on the message board downstairs. A twin brother and sister want to go on a double date. Perhaps we could go together?" "What, a double date? A brother and sister, why would they want that? I'd never go on a double date with Niles." The thought alone makes him squirm. No need to see Niles flirting on some date, or making a fool of himself, not even considering the possibility of Niles watching him do the same. "Apparently, but this is just gossip I heard doing laundry, the sister was attacked by a date last year, and doesn't want to go on first dates alone anymore. The guy came at her with a broken bottle or wine glass or something. It's a safety measure, I guess." "Oh, so the brother can play protector if necessary? I see, that's an interesting solution. " These twins would make quite the case study. He might even get it published. That would show Niles. "You know, Daphne, that's not a bad idea at all. Perhaps we should."

* * *

A few days later, the four of them sit in a fine restaurant, dressed up and ready to rock. Daphne enjoys the atmosphere, the scenery, the food and, last but not least, the pleasant company of the twin brother, Michael. Frasier is intrigued by his companion, the lovely Michelle, and to some extent distracted by the hopefully running recording device in his pocket. He has high hopes for the potential of this evening: either a published case study or a potential girlfriend will be his to have and to hold. He realizes that it is either/or rather than both but that doesn't dampen his good mood. To study the effect of a traumatizing experience on twins is quite an opportunity. Does the brother share some of the anxiety? Does he feel guilty? What effect did the attack have on the relationship?

Of course, there is also this idea about psychic connections between twins, not that Frasier believes in all that, although Daphne might. The thought makes him smile and his date smiles back, taking it as a sign of interest. Frasier is a little unsure how to guide the topic in the direction of the dangerous date. He doesn't want to spoil the mood, but is terribly curious as well. His nosiness wins and using his profession as a tool, he starts to ask questions about that particular evening. Daphne and Michael are discussing the very same topic. Having several brothers herself, Daphne could definitely understand his feelings regarding the protection of Michelle. She puts in a good word for Frasier, secretly hoping it won't hurt her own chances.

* * *

Both Daphne and Frasier had a pleasant experience. They've decided to continue dating the twins, but separately from now on. Michael had confided in Daphne that he did feel a special connection to his sister and had sensed that she was in trouble at the time of the attack. He would explain more about his theories on the subject on their next date. Frasier deems it necessary, for academic purposes, to put an extra recording device in Daphne's purse on the night of the second date.

Frasier and Michelle have decided to try out another fine restaurant. It even has some Michelin stars so it better be good. The evening itself, however, doesn't go as smoothly as last time. Frasier's interest in her date-gone-wrong is not to Michelle's liking. In fact, she is feeling more and more uncomfortable around this man. What is his interest in her story? Could he be a journalist, or worse, a creep as well? She starts to slightly panic.

Daphne and Michael on the other hand, are having a great time. They had been ice-skating, and were now enjoying themselves in a pub. Perhaps they will go dancing later on. In the middle of Daphne's hilarious story about her first skating experiences, Michael becomes solemn and fidgety. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" she asks. "I'm feeling a bit upset. It reminds me, ever so slightly, of last year when…" He suddenly rises from his seat. "I think my sister might be in trouble. Is it okay if we go now?" "Yes, of course." They hurriedly leave the pub to go to the restaurant, both agitated and worried about Michelle's safety.

* * *

The two of them come storming into the restaurant. Soon a scene develops. Michael accuses Frasier of all sorts of behavior, taking out his aggression on him, and Michelle utters a litany of Frasier's weird responses and unusual interest in her story. Daphne hasn't got a clue what is going on, but eventually defends her boss against Michael's unfounded accusations. When Frasier's recording device starts beeping, and moments later Daphne's starts as well, the two of them decide to run for it.

"Why on earth did you put that thing in my bag?" Daphne demands an explanation. "I wanted to write a case study about the twins and publish it," he responds with a disappointed voice. "What? You were using them? You were using me?" Daphne is outraged. "Do you realize that I had a real chance there? I felt such a strong connection to him. We could have made a great couple!" "A couple of daydreamers," Frasier snickers. Daphne beats him with her purse. "Hey, you've got my recording device in there, be careful!" But, alas, it is too late; it slips from the bag and makes a loud sound when it hits the ground. "Look what you've done!" "What I've done?" Daphne rolls her eyes. "Surely you can get yourself another one." "All that valuable information, lost forever," Frasier moans. Daphne begins to laugh. "Hardly valuable."

* * *

Daphne has told the story several times over the past few days, much to Frasier's chagrin. Niles and Martin love it, of course, and even threats to fire Daphne do not work. He is about to devise a devious plan of revenge, when he bumps into Michelle in the car park. Both of them are startled, and when she hurries away, he calls after her. He tries to explain the situation and, fortunately, she is willing to listen. Despite their close connection, she is no stranger to sibling rivalry and understands his need to outshine his brother once in a while. Michelle will explain the situation to her brother in case he wants to contact Daphne again. She apologizes for his aggression, although it was quite understandable —he was merely defending her— and Frasier makes his own apologies.

Revenge on Daphne never happened. She dated Michael for a while, but in time their connection waned. Michelle did not want to go out with Frasier again, although he tried to persuade her. She did, however, give him a gift. A nice little recording device that didn't beep. On it was a recording of she and her brother reading _Mr. Nosey. _


End file.
